Dawn and Dusk
by XxLostMeaningxX
Summary: I quit this story, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a character chart to understand who's who, the actual first chapter is on the next page. Thanks for starting to read my story!**

**DuskClan:**

**Leader: Ravenstar – A skinny black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Poisonfang – A black and white tom with larger-than-normal fangs.**

**Medicine Cat: Smokefoot – a gray cat with black spots and paws**

**Warriors:**

**Darkpelt – A brown and black striped tabby**

** Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Leopardpelt – A California Spangled breed (she's black and brown spotted), she ran away from her twolegs owner, she has decided to join DuskClan. Despite her origins, she is respected. **

**Ashtail – a bluish-grey she-cat with a black tail**

** Apprentice: Rosepaw**

**Roseclaw – A reddish orange she-cat**

**Mistsong – a grey and black spotted she-cat**

** Apprentice: Blizzardpaw**

**Scarpelt – a brown tom with scars all across the left side of his body, a result from a battle with a mountain lion, which he was able to escape from.**

** Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

**Grayclaw – a white tabby with unusual grey claws**

**Queens:**

**Silvertail – a silver she-cat, mother to Ripplepaw**

**Graycloud – another silver she-cat, mother to Amberpaw and Rosepaw**

**Elders:**

**Sandtail – an old tom with a sand-colored pelt**

**Willowbreeze – a white and gray she-cat**

**Ashsong – a grey she-cat**

**Embereye – a silver Persian with two different colored eyes**

**DawnClan:**

**Leader: Blossomstar - a white and orange she-cat**

**Deputy: Charwhisker – a grey and black rex**

**Medicine Cat: Flowereye - a Peterbald (a hairless cat) she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Thunderclaw – a large cat with large claws**

**Smokepelt – a bluish gray cat with a bad reputation of getting into fights**

** Apprentice: Thornpaw**

**Quailwing – a brown, black, and white she-cat**

**Scratchtail – a brown cat with a reputation for scratching things**

**Dirtpelt – A black and brown savannah cat**

**Iceclaw – A grey Scottish fold cat**

** Apprentice: Bluepaw**

**Darkfang – a brown and black tabby with long fangs**

**Cloverfoot – A brown she-cat with a white chest**

** Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

**Queens:**

**Specklenose – a beautiful bluish-gray she cat, mother of Thornpaw and Bluepaw**

**Stonepool – a gray she-cat, mother of Leopardpaw, the rest of her litter died of whitecough when it swept the camp**

**Elder(s):**

**Desertpelt – an old she-cat with a pelt the colors of the desert**

**StormClan:**

**Leader: Mudstar – Brown and black spotted cat**

**Deputy: Runningstorm – Brown and white, thick furred cat**

**Medicine Cat: Cloudheart – a white hairless Persian, short tempered she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Icebreath – White tom with piercing blue eyes**

** Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Palestorm – white tom with odd black markings**

**Dappleheart – A brown she-cat**

** Apprentice: Blackpaw**

**Crowclaw: A black she-cat with a white tipped tail.**

**Skyblaze – a black and brown tabby with a white chest**

**Spottedclaw – a brown cat with black spots, looks like a very small leopard**

** Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

**Snowtail – a thick-furred white cat**

**Queens:**

**Leafheart: A white and brown she-cat, mother to Sparkpaw**

**Flowertail: A black and white she-cat, mother to Blackpaw and Leafpaw**

**Elders:**

**Blueflower – an old bluish she-cat**

**Riverpelt – a grey tom**

**Moonpelt – a white and gray she-cat**

**Sootfur – a black and grey tom**

**MarshClan:**

**Leader: Oakstar – a red and white tom**

**Deputy: Windheart – a white she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Lizardpelt – A tom with a pelt colored like a lizard**

**Warriors:**

**Rainwhisker – A gray she-cat**

**Flamepelt – A red tom**

**Skyheart – A white and gray tom**

** Apprentice: Acornpaw**

**Aspenthroat – a brown she-cat**

**Wasptail – An orange and black tom**

** Apprentice: Twigpaw**

**Whitetooth – A white tom with amber eyes**

**Larkberry – A black and orange she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Tumblebird - a black and white she-cat, mother to Acornpaw and Twigpaw  
**

**Elders:**

**Swallowbreeze - A grey she-cat**

**ThunderJaw - A yellow tom**

**Mossflower - A black she-cat  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A black cat slowly crawled out of her den, and sat beside a pond, claws unsheathed, to catch a fish.

Soon a mackerel swam by, and in one quick flash, Ravenstar had caught it.

She watched as a small, red cat played in the reddening leaves, almost blended in with them. She stalked a small moth that was fluttering from a flower, and had pounced on it, only to learn that she was too slow.

"Darn it," she muttered, and started stalking it again.

"Good job, Rosepaw! You're just a tad slow!" Ravenstar called.

Rosepaw looked over, and smiled.

"Thanks!" she called back.

Ravenstar padded towards her deputy, Poisonfang, and dropped the fish next to him.

"Breakfast, eat up," she said, nudging the fish towards him.

"Great…" Poisonfang muttered.

"Ravenstar, intruders! They almost killed Amberpaw!" a screech suddenly sounded out across the beach.

Ravenstar looked up and saw Darkpelt dragging Amberpaw's body towards them.

"Shadowfoot!" Ravenstar shouted, but the medicine cat was already there.

"I'm here," he said, taking the limp body from Darkpelt.

"Dear StarClan," he murmured, looking at her wounds, "take her to my den, quick!"

Together, the two cats dragged Amberpaw's body towards Shadowfoot's den.

"I've had it with intruders. We never fight back," Poisonfang complained.

"That's because during the last invasion, we were short on warriors." Ravenstar mewed.

A sad, dark look swept over Poisonfang's face. During the last raid, DawnClan had killed his mother, Reefpelt, and his mate, Silvereye. He had learned after her death that she was carrying his unborn kits, and she and the kits had died.

Ravenstar licked his shoulder in comfort and padded towards Shadowfoot's den.

"Darkpelt, I need to speak to you," she called.

Darkpelt padded solemnly out of the medicine cat's den, and looked at Ravenstar.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Who was it that invaded our territory?" she asked.

"DawnClan again. Thunderclaw had caught Amberpaw, and when I tried to get to her, his warriors barred my way. Dirtpelt had then tackled me and pinned me down, and I couldn't do anything about it." he said.

"DawnClan again?" Ravenstar whispered.

Darkpelt nodded.

"What about the rest of the patrol? Where did they go?" she asked.

"Once DawnClan had retreated, Grayclaw and Leopardpelt said they'd go to make sure there were no other cats around. Leopardpelt helped me take Amberpaw halfway back home, and then she left me and went back to Grayclaw." Darkpelt said, "They should be back any minute,"

Ravenstar nodded and started towards the Nightstones. They were three large, black rocks that had fallen onto one another, creating high rocks. **(They're like Thunderclan's, only black)**.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Nightstones!" she yowled. It was still early in the morning, so it didn't surprise her that most cats were still asleep.

Soon they were filing out of their dens, and they sat at the foot of the Nightstones.

"DawnClan has invaded our territory again!" she said.

Anxious whispers and voices rippled across the crowd.

"They have gone past the line, though. They have invaded our territory, but also almost killed one of our cats, Amberpaw."

"Not almost killed," Shadowfoot said, suddenly appearing out of his den, "they HAVE killed. I tried everything, but the cut in Amberpaw's throat was too deep, and she was losing blood to fast. I tried to stop the bleeding with cobwebs, but it didn't work,"

"What? Amberpaw is dead, then?" Rosepaw, Amberpaw's sister, asked.

Shadowfoot looked at her sadly and said, "Yes, I'm so sorry,"

Rosepaw backed away, and was immediately comforted by a sad looking Graycloud.

Anger flared into Ravenstar, "How dare they attack an apprentice?" she snarled, her hackles rising, "They will pay dearly!"

"What should we do?" Mistsong asked.

Ravenstar's hackles flattened slightly. What should they do? They can't just immediately go into battle, they're outnumbered. But they can't just continue ignoring all these attacks.

"We'll wait for a short time, remember, the Gathering is tomorrow night, and I'll bring up the subject. Until then, we need to double the patrols," she said.

She jumped down from the Nightstones, and padded towards her den.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenstar and her group of warriors padded across the wet ground towards the Highrocks. They entered the clearing, and every cat in her group spat and hissed at the DawnClan group across from them.

They were soon met by StormClan, and the leader bowed his head to Ravenstar, and Ravenstar bowed back.

"Hello, Mudstar , how is you and you're clan?" she asked.

"Good, how's yours?"

"Fine," she said, jumping onto the Highstone.

Soon Blossomstar had jumped onto the Highrocks also, and they were soon joined by the MarshClan leader, Oakstar.

Oakstar yowled loudly, and soon there was silence throughout the clan.

"We'll start with Mudstar, is there anything to report?" he asked.

"Yes, one of our apprentices has become a warrior, Crowclaw. Our pond is thriving with fish, and prey seems endless. That is all," Mudstar said.

"Blossomstar?" Oakstar asked.

"Our clan also seems to be thriving, we, also, have had an apprentice become a warrior. Scratchpaw has become Scratchtail, and one of our brave warriors, Desertpelt, has retired to an elder." Blossomstar said.

"Ravenstar?" Oakstar asked.

Ravenstar felt all eyes turn towards her, and suddenly there was a knot in her stomach.

"I can't keep it secret, it's for the good of the clan," she thought, and rose.

"DawnClan has been invading our territory! I've put up with it at first, acting like we didn't see them when they stole our pond's fish, because that was during leaf bare, and I knew I had more than enough fish to spare, but now they have crossed the line. One moon ago, they killed my deputy's mother and mate. I was enraged at this act, but I continued to ignore it, because we were at war during that time. But now I have had it. One of their patrols invaded MY land, killed MY prey, and then, still on our territory, murdered one of my apprentice's in cold blood!" Ravenstar shouted.

"We've never done that!" she hissed, drawing her lips back into a snarl.

"Don't lie, Blossomstar! When I was trying to save Amberpaw, DawnClan scent was all over it!" Shadowfoot shouted.

Blossomstar spun around and hissed at Shadowfoot, and suddenly a DawnClan cat pounced at him.

Ravenstar yowled and threw herself at the cat attacking Shadowfoot, and grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him off. Another cat was about to pounce when suddenly the cloud's covered the full moon.

"Don't fight!" she snarled, throwing the cat away from her. The cat hissed, but didn't fight back.

"Clans, we hold these Gathering's to meet in peace, not fight!' Oakstar snarled at the clans.

Mudstar padded next to Oakstar, "He's right, Ravenstar, thank you for breaking it up, please come back up here,"

Ravenstar shot back up the rocks and sat next to them.

"There isn't really that much for us to do, but thank you all for coming. This meeting is at an end," he said, then sprang off the rocks towards his clan.

Ravenstar padded off the rock and went in the direction of her clan, but suddenly looked at Blossomstar, who was already at her clan, and snarled, "Don't think we'll let you off of this easily, you're asking for a war, and at the moment, every cat in my clan is ready to give it to you."

"Good, I'll be prepared." she said, and her and her clan disappeared into the trees.

"Let's go back to camp," Ravenstar said, and all DuskClan cats ran off into the trees.


End file.
